We have developed and completed a proof-of-principle on a new transgenic mouse model for comprehensive characterization of the antibody repertoire made in response to ovalbumin injection using surface antibody capture and next-generation DNA sequencing technologies. A more commercially valuable proof is now sought using a novel screening method with an emerging drug target for hypercholesterolemia, known as PCSK9.